The Kauji's That Were Not
The Kauji's That Were Not Was the 12th, Episode of New Godzilla Team, the Seven Seals. It was written by 2091riveraisrael, and was known to be a large parody of The Bear That Wasn't Cartoon from 1967, and the Book written by Frank Tashlin In 1946. Cast *'Meowjar:' As Rivera *'Willoughbyjerry2010' As Israel *'2091riveraisrael' As Godzilla Setting The Setting takes place first In Equestria, but mainly in the Lava relm of the Dragon Region In the early fall of 2036. The Episode ends in the Boarder of Equestria that is located to the south of the region... Plot Despite being cursed Rivera, Israel, and Godzilla is shown being coached by the Mane 6, in trying to get them into at least getting them smart again, despite being under the Moron Curse. The Mane 6, than send Godzilla Team to the farthest part of Equestria, in an attempt to wait and see if they come back, and if their training was worth it. After taking a serious wrong turn into Dragon region far outside of Equestria where no Pony, or even Celestia has gone before. The 3 Kauji's find Themselves in the middle of a Dragon Lava industrial complex. They then gets mistaken by the foreman for pony workers and is told to get to work. To this he responds, "But We don't work here, We're Godzillasaurus.". He is then taken to each of his successive bosses, who try to convince The 3 cursed Kauji's that they are just "silly Stallions who need scales and wears fake horns and Wings.", reaching all the way up to an elderly Dragon King of the Region who concludes they cannot be Monsters because "Monsters do not exists". The 3 Monsters is taken to the Dragon Sorcerer, hoping to gain support from this sight seeing dragon, but even the Sorcerer claims they are not Kauji's, because if they was "They'ed be monsters not Stallions". Eventually they conclude that they must be "silly Stallions", and works hard at the Lava Factory, despite the intense heat to the satisfaction of the foreman and the other bosses. However, winter comes again, and they feel cold. He wishes he knew what "Silly Godzillasaurus" would do to get warm. As the temperature drops all 3 Monsters wish that they could be Kauji's again, but are surprised from Twilight Sparkle's Balloon, being tugged by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. The Mane 6, pounce on all 3 Kauji's stating that they have been worried sick, due to them being away for several Months. The Mane 6 offers them to return to Equestria with them, but the 3 Godzillasaurus decline stating that they are not Kauji's but "Silly Stallions who need scales, and wears fake horns and Wings." The mane 6 warmly talk the monsters out of their misery, and Godzilla Team finally return back to Equestria as Kauji's as they always were. Based on The Bear That Wasn't Trivia *''This was the first known episode, to show just Godzilla Team, and not that much of the Mane 6...'' *''The Kauji's That Were Not, was a large Parody of Frank Tashlin's Children's Book, The bear That Wasn't from 1946, and the MGM animated remake of The Bear That Wasn't, from 1967...'' *''The Mane 6, were only shown twice in the Episode, once in the Begining, and another In the Epilouge...'' Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:New Godzilla Team: Seven Seals Episodes